Una Curiosa Princesa
by LauAkiko
Summary: Las preguntas de una curiosa niña sacan a relucir los más maravillosos sentimientos. Breve continuación de Tsuki no Hikari!


Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi

Esto es una breve continuación de "Tsuki no Hikari". Lean las notas abajo.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko pensó que era una noche más fría de lo normal, pero debía admitirse que le fascinaba el helado clima. Mientras miraba al astro que le daba su nombre, pensaba en conjeturas que tenía desde hacía un tiempo, pero aún no se atrevía a preguntar.<p>

- Pero si no es nada malo…-se dijo a si misma- Iré a preguntarle a mi madre.

Se levantó del jardín en donde estaba y se dirigió a toda prisa a los aposentos de sus padres. Era la ocasión perfecta, debido a que su padre se encontraba en una misión de reconocimiento –o eso había escuchado- con Jaken-sama; así no sentiría pena.

Su olfato e instintos de hanyou le indicaban que su progenitora aun no conciliaba el sueño, así que podía entrar sin problemas. Ella se encontraba recostada en el futón, afectada por una fuerte gripe.

- Oka-san… -llamó suavemente-

- Oh… Tsukiko-chan, ¿pasa algo? ¿no puedes dormir?

- No te preocupes, estoy bien. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- La gripe es muy molesta –respondió gangosa- pero me recuperaré pronto, tranquila. Es algo tarde Tsukiko-chan, ¿sabes si tu hermanito está dormido?

- Akihiko se durmió hace mucho rato… Yo estaba algo aburrida y decidí venir, además…

- ¿Además qué…?

- Oka-san… ¡Cuéntame una historia!

Rin miró con asombro a su pequeña hija y al mismo tiempo con ternura. Solía contarle cuentos e historias fantásticas para dormir a ella cuando era más joven pero no pensó que pudiera pedírselo a esta edad. Bueno, después de todo aún era una niña de 10 años.

- ¡Pero si te sientes muy mal, esperaremos hasta mañana! –recordó Tsukiko-

- Me siento mejor Tsukiko-chan, y además no puedo dormir, así que me parece perfecto. Dime, ¿cuál quieres escuchar hoy?

La niña la miró con curiosidad

- No oka-san… Quiero escuchar una historia real

- ¿Real? –se preguntó desconcertada Rin-

- Si… Cuéntame… ¿Cómo salvaste a mi padre en una batalla de antes de que yo naciera?

Rin se sorprendió por tan… extraña interrogación. Que ella recordara, nunca le había relatado a Tsukiko que una cruenta pelea había sucedido antes de que ella llegara a este mundo, y no quería que lo supiera hasta que estuviera un poco más grande para entender mejor.

- Tsukiko-chan… ¿Quién te dijo eso?

- Ehh… Un día escuché una conversación entre Jaken-sama y Mizuko-sama. Él dijo algo de lo horrible que había sido ver la herida en el pecho de Chichi-ue y Mizuko-sama dijo que había sido una fortuna que tu hubieras intervenido; cuando les pregunté de ello, ella golpeó fuertemente a Jaken-sama en la cabeza y dijo que algún dia me contarían y aunque insistí no me dijeron nada. Sé que si le pregunto a mi Chichi-ue probablemente no me diga nada, así que mejor te pregunto a ti. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Quién hirió a Chichi-ue de esa manera?

- Tsukiko-chan… -no sabía cómo responder- No creo que…

- Anda oka-san… ¡Dime!

A decir verdad, a Rin no le gustaba recordar tan espantoso suceso. Era una pesadilla que en parte ella había desatado y todo lo que había pasado la perseguía en oscuros sueños constantemente. Pero sintió que no debía negarle a su hija la verdad ahora. Así tal vez, lo superaría definitivamente.

- Está bien Tsukiko-chan… Te contaré… un poco lo que sucedió esa vez.

- ¿Un poco? Pero…

- Nada de peros, Tsukiko-chan. Así va a ser.

- De acuerdo.

- Después de que yo regrese al lado de Sesshomaru-sama, otro daiyoukai, llamado Jiromaru, mandó a atacar el Palacio, aprovechando la ausencia de tu padre.

- Jiromaru… ¿Y ese quién es?

- Él era… el tío de Sesshomaru-sama e Inuyasha-sama –recordó con sorna a tan desagradable sujeto-

- ¿Tío? ¿Y por qué lo atacó si era de nuestra familia?

- Pues él era un youkai algo… diferente a tu padre.

- ¿Malvado? –preguntó inocentemente Tsukiko-

- Algo así… -minimizó Rin- El punto es que yo me vi forzada a dejar el palacio, entrené mis habilidades con Chieko-sama y luego fui al Palacio del Norte con Mizuko-sama y la madre de Sesshomaru-sama. –recordó con nostalgia a la miko-

- Oh… ¿Y cómo es ese palacio? –cuestiono Tsukiko emocionada-

- Es muy hermoso –remembró Rin- Está escondido entre las nubes.

- Cielos… Le pediré a Chichi-ue que me lleve. –reflexionó la niña ilusionada-

- Tal vez… -sonrió Rin con algo de desconcierto- Pero no creo que le guste ir.

- Ya verás cómo lo convenzo. –afirmó Tsukiko decidida- Pero anda, cuéntame más

Rin decidió omitir ciertos "detalles" –como cuando huyo de su señor, o fue torturada por Jiromaru- para no hacer su historia más larga y al mismo tiempo no recordar las "estupideces" que, según ella, había cometido. Tsukiko escuchaba fascinada, pero aún no tenía claro como había salvado a su poderoso padre.

- Oka-san… Ya dime como lo salvaste, anda. –pidió ansiosa-

- Ten paciencia, es lo que sigue. Después de que Jiromaru fue derrotado, tu padre decidió alejarse del grupo y fue a un claro. Yo sabía que estaba mal herido, y por eso fui tras él. Estaba muy cerca de allí y entonces… nos quedamos un rato sentados. –Rin decidió no revelar su conversación-

- ¿Y entonces lo salvaste? ¿Usaste tus poderes?

- Supongo que sí. –respondió dubitativa- La verdad no recuerdo que pasó… Lo abracé muy fuerte y con mucho amor. Una luz brilló, me desmaye y cuando volví en sí, él estaba a mi lado, sin sangre ni ninguna herida, acariciando mi rostro. –Rin se permitió perderse unos segundos en el recuerdo. Nunca había sentido tanta desesperación y deseos de que su amor fuera suficiente para librarlo de tan horrorosa muerte-

Tsukiko parecía aún más embelesada con lo que había escuchado. Sintió una gran felicidad en su interior.

- Tsukiko-chan… ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó su madre-

- Que hermoso… Mi chichi-ue y tú se aman mucho. –dijo infinitamente emocionada-

Rin se sonrojó levemente. Sabía que el mononoke sentía cariño por ella, pero no era exacto el conocer si era con la misma intensidad con que ella lo amaba. Porque de eso si estaba segura.

- Creo que si… Y sé que a ti también te quiere muchísimo.-sonrió- Bueno, eso fue lo que pasó, Tsukiko-chan. ¿Te gustó la historia?

- Me encantó oka-san… ¡Es mejor de lo que creí!

Rin se alegró al ver a su hija tan contenta, era increíble.

- Me alegro mucho… Ahora deberías dormir, es tarde.

- ¡No, oka-san! Cuéntame algo más, no sé, como cuando ustedes dos se convirtieron en una pareja o cuando yo nací o…

- Tu madre dijo que durmieras, Tsukiko.

Rin y Tsukiko se sorprendieron de sobre manera cuando descubrieron que Sesshomaru estaba dentro de la habitación cerca de la ventana, escuchando su inusual conversación.

- Sesshomaru-sama… ¿Cuándo llego? ¿Pero qué…? –Rin estaba asombrada y feliz al mismo tiempo-

- Chichi-ue… Ni siquiera sentí tu olor… -estaba muy concentrada en saber más, y ahora la había pillado preguntando acerca de antiguas batallas, no le agradaría- Este… yo estaba… hablando con mi oka-san acerca de… Este…

- Sé de qué hablaban –dijo él- Y mañana podrás preguntarle más de nuevo. Ahora debes ir a dormir. –ordenó tajante pero tranquilo-

- Pero es que yo… -se detuvo ella sola- Está bien. Oka-san, duerme bien. ¡Gracias por contarme esa historia! Estuvo muy linda.

- Con mucho gusto Tsukiko-chan. Tú también duerme muy bien –se despidió abrazando a su pequeña desde el futón-

- Buenas noches Chichi-ue –se dirigió a su padre con una sonrisa y mucho respeto-

Sesshomaru respondió con un leve asentimiento mientras la veía ir hacia la puerta. Tsukiko se detuvo antes de abrir y luego miró a su padre. Dudó un momento pero luego corrió hasta una de sus piernas y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Tanto el Lord como su mujer estaban más que anonadados de tan inesperada acción. Pero Rin pensó que era lo más tierno que había visto. Sesshomaru por su parte se sintió descolocado.

- Gracias por quererme mucho Chichi-ue-levantó la vista ella- ¡Yo también te quiero mucho!

La pequeña corrió velozmente hacia la salida no sin antes cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Sesshomaru, aunque estoico y frio como siempre, estaba muy desconcertado por la acción de su pequeña hija, y no pudo evitar sentir un calor dentro de su pecho muy especial. Tsukiko tenía la misma habilidad que Rin, desubicarlo por completo.

Por supuesto, Rin pudo notar el cambio en su señor y se sintió muy feliz de ver como él correspondía a los sentimientos paternales de la menor.

- Sesshomaru-sama, yo le he dicho que usted también la quiere mucho. Espero no se moleste.

No dijo nada y tomó asiento al lado del futón de su esposa, mirándola de reojo.

- Descansa, Rin. Debes recuperar tus energías.

Ella asintió y se recostó en el hombro libre de armadura de su señor. Tuvo un impulso que quiso contener, pero al mismo tiempo pensó en que debía dejar la pena de lado y actuar como lo que era, una adulta, y enamorada. Pasó su mano por el rostro del youkai, haciéndolo mirarla de nuevo. Reunió valor y besó sus labios fervientemente. No se preocupó de su tonta gripe, ya que era muy poco probable que lo pudiera contagiar. Su beso era correspondido y eso la enamoró aún más, si era posible. Después de separarse, expresó con una sonrisa.

- Lo amo mucho, Sesshomaru-sama.

El solo la miró mientras ella se recostaba en su mokomoko para conciliar el sueño. El daiyoukai sintió algo dentro de su corazón que aún no sabía cómo describir exactamente, pero sabía de qué se trataba sin chistar.

Él también amaba a su hermosa humana, a su curiosa princesa y al pequeño futuro príncipe del Oeste.

* * *

><p>Bueno, esto se me ocurrió de la nada y me pareció una idea tierna, así que decidí plasmarlo y publicarlo. Es una continuación de Tsuki no Hikari, para los que hayan leído entiendan un poco de que se trata y los que no, pues, pasen por mis historias y le den una breve ojeada (aunque ahora que lo pienso, la manera de escritura que hice en aquel tiempo ya no me gusta mucho jeje). Los significados de los nombres están aquí:<p>

Akihiko: Príncipe luminoso.

Tsukiko: Niña de la luna.

Acepto cualquier comentario gustosa, sea bueno o malo. Todos me ayudan a mejorar mucho. Ojala y les haya gustado! Saludos y bendiciones!


End file.
